


Melting Honey

by froggy_farts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay&George, Flirting, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_farts/pseuds/froggy_farts
Summary: George has been Dream's best friend for a while now, but what happens when Dream starts feeling things he can't explain about George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Melting Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> This Story was inspired by Heat Waves by tbhyourelame. I loved the story and was deeply hurt that someone couldn't listen to the author's only wish, but it inspired me to try and write my own fic, so enjoy.

The room suddenly lit up with a harsh flash of light accompanied by a mocking ping from a nearby cellphone. The room had been previously swallowed by darkness and heat and had been rid of all movement, apart from the slow, heavy breaths coming from the silhouette in the bed. The light from the phone cut into the thick atmosphere with a cold beacon of light, calling forth Dream’s hand. He had been laying, not sleeping but not really thinking for hours.

Shortly after collecting the phone, a second notification followed the first. Both were messages from Sapnap.  
 _Dream,_ the first message read  
 _Wanna hop in discord with us?_

After a moment of consideration, Dream peeled himself from the bed, prying away from the hot sheets and the Dream-shaped dent in the mattress. He wondered how long he had been lying there. A quick glance at his phone once more revealed he had been there for an hour or two.   
Sitting on the edge of his bed he tried to regain a sense of reality, lying in the darkness for hours left him in confusion after rejoining the real world. 

Still trying to shake his mind back, he moved over to his desk and started up his computer. The sound of the fans whirring to life relaxed Dream as his monitors sanctioned life back into the room with a warm glow.   
Dream ran a hand through his hair and put his headphones on.   
He waited for discord to load up and took this time to respond to SapNap.   
_Sure._  
As soon as the message was sent, discord loaded and encompassed his screen. Looking over at the voice channel it was just Sapnap and George sitting there. A slightly tired smile crept across Dream’s face as he thought of George.   
George is just what he needed right now. 

He had been feeling drained all day and some Minecraft with George and Sapnap was exactly what he needed to feel better.

He settled back into his chair and stretched his arms up and behind him. With a quick yawn, he returned to his desk and moved to click on the voice chat. 

“Hi Dream!!”

“Hey Dream”

George and Sapnap said almost in unison. 

“Hey guys,” Dream stammered. A wave of calm washed over him. This is where he felt most at home, on discord with his friends. 

“what are you up to?” He asked. Dream loaded up Minecraft while waiting for an answer.

“Just messing around on the smp.” George replied.  
His voice was soft and warm and it made Dream smile without thinking.   
George’s voice reminded him of honey and he felt it drip down the back of his throat into his stomach. It kindled inside him.   
Dream clicked to join the smp and was greeted by George and Sapnap sprinting over to him. 

“Dream do you want to be part of my stream tomorrow?” George asked. They sat in silence for a second.   
“Dream?”   
“Oh uh, yea.” He had spaced out for a moment but was pulled back when he heard his name again. 

“Dude pay attention,” Sapnap chuckled at Dream.  
“Don’t ignore Gogy.” He followed up in a playful tone.

Dream replied with half of a laugh and a punch toward Sapnaps avatar in-game.   
They ran around for a while and talked about this and that, all while Dream laughed and joked and enjoyed his friend’s presence. 

After an hour or so Sapnap decided to get off, leaving Dream and George alone. 

“I think I’m gonna get off soon too Dream,” George mentioned.

“Oh alright…” Dream sounded hurt but played it off once he realized how he sounded.

“I’ll be so lonely without my George,” he said while crouching and sulking toward George.  
George laughs in response. “I think you’ll be ok Dream.”

“No, I think I might die of sadness.” He types a “:(“ in the chat.

“Knock it off or you’ll actually make me feel bad about you.” Dream could hear George’s smile behind his word and Dream smiled in return. 

“I’ll suffer so much without you.”

“Ok seriously Dream, I’m gonna get off sooner if you keep this up.”

He scoffs,” no you won’t Gogy.” and sprint-jumps toward George who was now bouncing off. 

“Oh, yea?” _GeorgeNotFound Left the Game_ flashed onto Dreams screen. He stopped in his tracks and the game now felt useless and lonely despite others being on the server.

“Goodnight Dream”   
These words Struck Dream a bit. He felt all the warm honey drain and the smothering loneliness he felt before joining the call return.   
“Wait-” He was cut off by a disconnection ping from discord.   
George left before he even heard Dreams protest.   
_"Did I take the jokes too far?_  
A sadness started crashing into him, like 10-foot tidal waves sweeping him into the darkness of the ocean.

He shut down his computer and sat back in his chair. He let his headphones slip down to the back of his neck and closed his eyes.   
Why did he feel so bad right now?  
This doesn’t normally happen when George leaves.

 _I’m probably just tired…_ Dream forced this thought into his head. He opened his eyes and took off the headphones around his neck, placing them on the desk and pushing his chair back. Dream sat for a second then pulled himself up.   
Trudging over to his bed, he slumped down back into the impression made earlier. 

_I just need some sleep._


End file.
